


少女情怀都是诗

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding
Summary: 性转+反性转：女孩子卜凡凡一觉醒来变成男孩子的故事。





	1. 001-006

【001】

门砰砰砰响起来的时候，李洋向被子卷里更深地缩了一下，干脆蒙起头装鸵鸟。

本来嘛，拖着师妹两个人出来租房子的本意，就是为了周六早上能舒舒服服睡个懒觉，不用被寝室里这个起来化妆的、那个起来试衣服的女生吵醒。李洋只是朦朦胧胧地听见外面有个陌生的声音在喊她的名字，但是声波只到耳膜并未走心，她又迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
然而这个初秋早晨美好的宁静很快就被打破了。

她的被子一下子被扯开，尚未供暖的北京正处在一年内室内气温最低的时候，冰凉的空气一下子笼罩了她的肩膀。与此同时，一双大手抓住了她，开始拼命摇晃。  
“洋洋！起来！”  
李洋终于暴躁了。  
即将在国际T台上拥有一席之地的女模特，目前的北服服表系学生，本名李振洋，艺名李洋，那张冷漠又高级的厌世脸上此刻充满了一种马上准备杀谁全家的表情，无奈受制于高度近视，此刻延缓她没有犯法的唯一阻碍，就是枕头下那副摸来摸去也摸不到的眼镜。  
“……你他妈的……”  
脏话喷涌出来的瞬间，镜腿也摸到了。李洋往脸上一架上自己的金边眼镜，视线一聚焦，睡意立刻被驱散地无影无踪。

面前蹲着一个长相凶暴、身材高大、还衣不遮体的男青年！！

说时迟那时快，还没等面前这个满面愁容的男青年说出哪怕一个字，李洋高分贝的尖叫和手上的枕头同时发功，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊死变态”响彻云霄，与此同时枕头也抡了起来。一米八的身高果然不是开玩笑的，乳胶枕被抡出了擂鼓翁金锤的气势，劈头盖脸地砸向了那个擅闯少女闺房的变态男，把人打得节节败退，很快就缩到了墙角一隅。  
停下来喘息还没一秒的李洋，在手起枕落的间隙里突然发现，这个变态男身上穿的，居然还是她师妹卜凡凡平时拿来当睡衣的T恤和短裤，一个更加不好的预感在脑袋里炸开，让她顿时舍弃了枕头，奔向自己墙上挂的那柄桃木剑。  
——这个死变态不知道把凡凡怎么了！  
此时此刻，李洋只想在警察到来之前把这个变态男揍个生活不能自理，最好断子绝孙人工阉割！  
然而也许是她手提桃木剑气势汹汹冲过来的架势使得这意图过于明显，墙角里缩成一团的那个变态男终于带着哭腔叫了出来。

“洋姐！我是凡凡啊！”

手中的桃木剑在空中停顿了一秒。

“……你说啥？”

 

【002】

验明正身没花多少工夫。准确来说，只需要一个问题足矣：“咱俩昨天晚上聊天的主题是什么？”

不知何故突然变成男性的卜凡凡坐在李洋床上，抱着一盒纸巾抽抽搭搭地擤鼻子。  
这一点倒是也很像卜凡凡。外头看着霸气高冷，其实又爱哭又爱撒娇，一点小事就能感动到拿手背抹眼泪。李洋倒是想跟往常一样给她拍拍背，手伸出去一半停在空中，意识到面前这是个人高马大的男青年，尴尬地又缩回来了。  
卜凡凡拉过了那只手，理直气壮地把它放在自己背上。这个头看着比她女体时块儿还大，从一米八三直逼两米，人高马大、面相凶恶的一个男青年，就坐在她床上呜呜呜地哭鼻子。

“我也不知道是为什么，”卜凡凡又抽一张纸巾，“今天早上一起来就这样了。我先上卫生间里检查了一遍，该、该有的都没了……呜……不该有的……呜呜……一样都没少……哇！”  
“……不是，那你把我叫起来也没用啊！还不如让我睡个懒觉……”李洋惊吓过去以后困劲儿又有点上来，一只手撑着膝盖托住腮，一只手有一搭没一搭地安慰着她的师妹，不，现在是师弟。  
“……师姐！”卜凡凡眼泪汪汪地看着她，“我可是你亲生的师妹！你自己说要罩着我的！我不找你我找谁呀！”  
……得得得。  
卜凡凡那个哭劲儿过去了，李洋提议两人回忆一下昨晚都干了什么，才导致这种诡异的事情发生。

要说起来，好像还真没什么。  
卜凡凡大一入学的时候，正好模特界流行那种道骨仙风的劲儿，招进来的几个女生走路都跟飘似的，只有这家伙，脸部线条锐利，两道浓眉，一脸凶暴，那两条长腿活像从肚脐眼儿下头就开始分叉儿了，纤薄的肌肉偏偏充满力量感，T台上一走就十步杀一人千里不留行。  
按理说，是个好苗子。老师也这么赞叹。但是模特这一行，越是讲究外在美越是知道，没有人的躯体是完美的，卜凡凡这具躯体唯独有两个败笔，一是胸大，二是屁股大。  
要搁普通人来说，那是刚合适，还能显得那小蛮腰纤纤一握。可是这一行都是一米八几还得往0号衣服里塞的仙女儿，就她那胸、那屁股，衣服往身上一套，没有润滑油塞不进去，没有尼龙鱼线绷不住。  
作为系里为数不多的山东人，李洋不知为啥就是和这个师妹看对了眼，大包大揽地拍胸脯子说这个师妹我罩了，足足盯了这丫头半年不给吃不给喝，大米饭数着粒儿往嘴里送，还不许多运动，怕增肌，饿了大半年好歹把胸和屁股都给饿憋了，饿出了高定秀场最中意的贫乳。  
前一阵子，她带卜凡凡接了个大活，为一个国际品牌的冬季新款走秀，这两人一组，定点时一个气质清冷，一个攻击性十足，往那一站就是满的都要溢出来的性张力，表现度极佳。  
两人表现都很不错，又拿了钱，开心、得意，可以放纵一下，于是决定去做一些罪恶的、禁忌的事情庆祝一把：  
……那就是撸串。  
真的，对模特来说，这世间最大的邪恶与罪孽，莫过于一口气吃三个腰子两串鸡心一串五花肉再就个啤酒。  
也不对，她俩马上又干了一件更邪恶、更罪孽的事情：  
“老板！再来五串儿！”  
她俩吃完，还把剩下的啤酒拿回家，在天台上全给喝完了。

……等一下。  
李洋突然有所触动。

也许、也许卜凡凡突然变成男人这回事儿……还、还和“那个”有关？！

这就要说到那个让李洋相信面前这个男青年就是卜凡凡的问题了：她俩昨晚都聊了什么。

 

【003】

这么大年纪的姑娘喝醉了聊什么？  
男人呗。  
卜凡凡有个秘密，就是暗恋她们学校的英语系男老师，岳明辉。  
就是那个上个月刚在教工篮球赛上拿MVP的男的，平常穿着西装戴着眼镜在教学楼之间迈着两条细长腿光风霁月，这都已经够让卜凡凡少女怀春的了，结果衣服一脱小揪一扎露着肌肉在篮球场上百投百中的，让从来看不起打篮球那些高个儿的准女模在第二排坐得小鸟依人，嘟着桃心唇死命攥李洋手：“太、太、太、是不是太suai啦！”  
李洋嫌弃：“你看你这个样子。”  
卜凡凡激动着一点儿也不介意，“不是，姐你看看岳老师那个身材。”  
李洋倚着椅背翘二郎腿：“身材怎么了，咱没少看男模？诶，你瞅瞅他这个肩宽也很一般啊。”  
卜凡凡眯着眼使劲看，“啊啊啊啊啊有人鱼线，两条！要不要命，要不要命。”  
李洋：“再看看咱这身高。你是不是有两米了，岳明辉顶了天一米七五。”  
卜凡凡“嗬”一声：“那个那个是那个什么什么，腰窝吧，洋姐，你看看那两道。”  
李洋：“腰窝你洋姐就没有啦？”  
卜凡凡：“啊啊啊啊啊啊进球啦！！！岳明辉牛逼！！！岳明辉我爱你！！！！”  
后排英语系几个小姑娘瑟瑟缩缩，“姐姐能坐下吗我们看不见诶……”  
李洋猛地回头拿高冷细长眼一扫，“干嘛？站一下不行啦？这儿人民大会堂啊？”

……就是那个岳明辉。卜凡凡眼里天仙下凡从头完美到脚的，让她掐着咬了半根的铅笔头吭吭哧哧挤进英语系专业课破天荒还做笔记的，岳老师。  
是什么让新概念英语二都没及格的艺术加分生缩着腿坐满一节课？那还不是爱情！  
李洋一开始只以为学妹心动两天也就成了，毕竟从来没见她对哪个男的这样过，结果满打满算俩月了人是一斤斤往下瘦，更惨的是从头到尾其实连话都还羞得没跟岳老师搭过。

学姐也不是心疼，学姐就是看着烦。学姐终于决定给她这个不开窍的傻姑娘搭把手，下课路上堵着英语系新来的助教问声好，就拿着岳明辉微信号回来了。  
卜凡凡攥着手机扭捏了一个小时。人家要好友验证的！卜凡凡盘着腿坐床上那行字打了又删，“岳老师您好我是服表系……”不行，太官方了，那那那“岳岳有空出来跟哥们儿吃个饭”好像也不太合适，最后还是李洋都洗完澡回来了白眼一翻抢过手机哒哒一顿摁再还给她，都发出去了！卜凡凡急得正要生气，通过验证的消息就来了。  
李洋发的是“岳老师有个题想问您呢”，对话框里岳老师还回一句：“同学你好，什么题呀？”  
卜凡凡咧嘴傻笑：他对我用“呀”！！！  
李洋：……

那会儿距离少女卜凡凡的心碎时刻还有两分钟倒计时。  
还是李洋先想到的，挤过去把朋友圈点开一条条往下念，一会儿“这英语什么……不认识！”一会儿“这分享什么电气理论…他到底学文学理的啊？”往下拉到十一放假了，好容易有点私人信息，卜凡凡凑过头来看，李洋突然愣住了。  
是个酒吧里拍酒的照片，倒也挺正常，就是杯垫上那个名字李洋认识，她也没去过，只在同系一男孩儿那听说的。

……是个gay吧。

 

【004】

那之后又过几天，李洋多方面打听基本算把这个事儿坐实了，岳老师就是gay，柜门都砸了那种，而且据说是多少小0眼里的白月光，怪不得上回篮球赛卜凡凡一喊出口台下气氛就怪怪的，后排几个男生有种怜悯众生的眼神扫过来，当时还给李洋瞪回去了。  
她可怜的小学妹哦！情窦初开遇人不淑的老实孩子，好几天都没再提这事儿，可她知道她心里憋着呢，昨天撸完串回家路上酒意上头了开始掉眼泪，李洋劝她“是是是，他岳明辉哪都完美就取向这个缺点——”  
卜凡凡还不乐意呢，抽搭着鼻子说：“取向那不是他缺点，那是我的、我的、呜呜我的缺点！！”  
“好好好，你的你的。”李洋从裤兜深处翻出一张皱巴巴的纸巾丢到她脸上，“那你能怎么办？人家喜欢带把儿的，你浑身上下还就缺这么个玩意儿。”  
卜凡凡擦了擦眼泪。  
初秋的夜里多少已经有几分凉意，两个人挤着坐在天台的一张不知被谁扔在这儿的破藤椅上，喝得上头倒也没觉得多冷。卜凡凡突然站起来，椅子空了一边，晃地李洋差点一屁股斜歪在地上，就看见卜凡凡冲向天台的护栏。  
……我的妈耶，这傻妞不是因为情伤太深准备跳楼吧？！  
李洋想冲过去拦住她，只是她也喝了不少，两腿发软，歪歪斜斜趔趔趄趄跑过去的时候卜凡凡一只脚都踏到了天台栏杆上，一米八三的大长腿毫不吃力地蹬着护栏，对着天空尖叫：“让我当一天男人吧！一天就行！”  
李洋顺着她的视线看向天空，帝都难得一见的晴朗夜空中，一点光芒从墨玉色的穹顶中滑落。  
“……小凡，那应该是架飞机，不是流星。”  
磁-啪！李洋拉开最后一瓶燕京的拉环，冷漠地吐槽道：“没听说过对着国航许愿有用的。”

……现在该说什么？去你妈的国航？  
在诅咒航空公司之前，她们俩——不对，故事进行到现在应该是“他们俩”了——还谨慎地思考了一下别的可能。  
“也许是昨天那家的串儿有问题。”卜凡凡提出一个假设。  
“不可能，咱俩吃的东西一模一样。”李洋回答，但为求心安还是摸了一把自己的胸，因为平，还揉了一下确保它们确实在那。  
卜凡凡双手抱住脑袋，痛苦地发出了一声低沉的呻吟。  
“往好处想，”李洋忍不住说，“如果真是因为国航，那么你这个状态搞不好今天晚上就能解除。毕竟你许的愿是就当一天男人啊。你看，”李洋掰着手指头跟他算，“咱俩昨天上楼的时候都差不多两点了，所以这个，暂且说是诅咒好了，这个诅咒的起始点应该不是从凌晨开始。”  
“关键是，我怎么知道我能不能变回去啊！”卜凡凡长叹。  
“那明天醒了再看嘛！”李洋也跟着叹口气，又起来捧着他脸上下左右看：“真糙了，我靠，你这毛孔，蹭姐姐SKII养的细皮嫩肉呢！”  
说完突然想起了什么，低头猛地把小凡裤子往下扯，看见绷紧紧的碎花蕾丝内裤都勒出个印儿来。  
“……嗬。”李洋挑挑眉，“……胸的size移到这里了。”  
两个人平时走秀也好，在家也好，没少看对方的裸体，此时变成男人，卜凡凡的羞耻心一时半会儿还没跟得上，也没躲，目光下意识地往下一看，被自己身上多出来的那个物件儿羞得满脸通红，赶紧提裤子扯T恤盖住，突然又想起什么，对李洋若有所思的表情毫无察觉，爆发出一句，“我操！我突然想起件事儿来！”  
“啥？”  
卜凡凡在李洋的目光里艰难地吞了口唾沫：“我、我昨天晚上对着那台飞机许愿的时候……其实、其实还有下半句……我没好意思说……”  
李洋盯着他。  
李洋眼睛里发射出死光。  
李洋心里已经差不多猜到了是什么。  
毕竟李洋听师妹唠叨岳明辉以及对岳明辉的性幻想已经唠叨了差不多三个月。  
卜凡凡一米九多的躯体在这目光中迅速地萎靡了下去，弯腰驼背、臊眉耷眼，嗫嚅着说：“……我、我当时在心里说，只要能睡到岳老师立刻让我变回来也行……”  
李洋背靠着墙慢慢出溜到床上，满心全都是绝望。

 

【005】

李洋有心不管这个许愿还他妈加了条件的二货，无奈她接下来的一个秀和卜凡凡是搭档的，为了不影响自己的职业前景，目前也只有这一个办法可想。  
行动的第一步，确认岳明辉的位置。这倒是简单，一个美好的周六晚上，一个单身男青年应当作何消遣？  
……借问酒家何处有，那还用说吗。  
在家里衣柜里挑了半天，饶是两个一米八多的女模特，也找不出一件适合男体卜凡凡的衣服。没办法，卜凡凡只能穿着黑色卫衣和牛仔裤先跟着李洋出去买衣服。这件黑色卫衣走的是宽松boyfriend风，在卜凡凡身上绷得活像紧身款，那条牛仔裤已经活活变成了低腰七分，走起路来过低的腰线上露出一小截腰，搞得H&M的导购小姐眼神儿直往卜凡凡身上飘。  
从更衣室出来，哪怕是见惯了服表系大长腿男神的李洋，也忍不住在心里暗自叫好。  
女体卜凡凡身上那种独特的魅力，有一大半来自于雌雄莫辨的中性气质，性感被英气中和，两道浓眉下一双黑白分明的杏眼，直而略带鹰钩的鼻梁，肉嘟嘟的桃心唇翘着一点唇珠，永远像是在索取一个吻似的。这些气质在男性版卜凡凡身上得到了完美的延续，她甚至觉得，搞不好这个男性的版本才是卜凡凡的本体也说不一定。  
面前的这个男孩子，比少女小凡硬朗多了，也显得不耐烦多了，眉头皱起来唇峰都不自觉往上翘，有一种强烈的生人勿近的气场，好像能时刻扛起棒球棍砸凹车前盖的超凶男朋友。李洋手指压着嘴唇有点挪不开眼，这时披着骚紫色风衣的卜凡凡又朝她笑了，笑起来的可爱阳光比以前的女孩子一点都不少，露出来整齐的小排牙齿上下咬咬，冲到她面前做作地摆个自以为很帅的pose。  
李洋用力晃了晃脑袋，命令卜凡凡去把这身花里胡哨的行头换掉。她学妹——学弟还一脸不懂，“不是要穿得gay一点吗！”  
李洋简直一个爆踹把他赶回更衣间：“是gay不是土好吗！”

 

他没逛过gay吧，实际上乖囡小凡连闹吧都没有进过，以前路过还拉着李洋走快点，嫌里头音乐太吵醉汉太多，而她基本是一沾酒精就晕的体质。  
这回算是跳过入门直奔进阶level了。  
这个gay吧出名是因为它玩得开，地上一层是装着bouncy floor的舞池，他们俩来得算早的，还没到十二点，一群男孩儿在吧台点酒，DJ倒是准备好了，音乐声一点一点大起来。李洋胳膊肘拐拐他，他一转头也注意到自己被好几拨目光打量着，好像从头到脚被评着分，立马就有点儿抵抗情绪，这要搁以前她可能巴掌都扇过去了。李洋在他耳朵边说：“那个穿皮裤的……”  
一句话没说完，音响就炸起来了，一首混得有点儿俗的Angels&demons，卜凡在心里切了一声。李洋喊：“那个穿皮裤的，看上你了！”卜凡凡眯着近视眼皱眉往后看，那拨男的对上他的眼神还起了哄，他低头朝学姐喊回去：“是岳明辉吗？”  
李洋恨铁不成钢地不理他了。

他们点完酒往走廊那头探索的时候这儿已经人挤人了，卜凡凡一路护着李洋穿过舞池，十分确定自己绝对被摸了不止二十下屁股，还有穿着流苏小吊带的男孩儿凑过来给他耳朵吹气，一声“帅哥”在爆炸的EDM里九曲十八弯，他鸡皮疙瘩都起了。走廊灯是大红色，面对面长什么样都看不清的，两边厕所门上还有标志，那分类一看就不是男女，肯定是什么黄片儿里才有的术语。李洋想到岳明辉朋友圈那个照片就是这种地方拍的，而自己不开眼的学妹还一心一意觉得那是她白马王子，Mr.Right，往前走越有点生气，索性在那个往下通的楼梯口停下，把鬼迷心窍的学妹领子揪住，认真问他：“卜凡凡，你可真想好啦？？”  
变成男人的卜凡凡体型大李洋一整圈，低头看学姐居然觉得她有点娇小温柔的样子。他也认真点头，还把学姐一字肩往上拽拽：“想好了！”  
李洋又问：“就睡一回？”  
卜凡凡说：“就睡一回！”  
李洋欲言又止，高跟鞋踩下第一个台阶，又上来了，糟心地说：“没意思。我不陪你了，你自己玩儿吧，要是找不着人早点儿回去！我给你留门。”说完在自己小手包里摸了又摸，手指夹出几枚套来，直接给他塞裤兜里。卜凡凡哎了几声，嘱咐她注意安全。李洋刚想走，又回头凑过来在他胯间捏一把，故意逗他：“这么有本钱，你上他也行啊！”  
卜凡凡脸上发烧，嗯了一声直接转身就往楼下跑了。

原来楼下还是很安静的。音乐也有品位多了，虽然还是吵，灯光也暗，不过大多是轻纱隔开的雅座，吧台也高级一点儿。卜凡凡有点无所适从，一个卡座一个卡座地找他心心念念的岳老师，但是目光对上第一个卡座时就赶紧缩了回来：里头三个人在打啵儿，口水声啧啧作响。  
他赶紧把目光收回来，却没想到打啵已经是这些卡座里还比较PG级别的情景。  
卜凡凡手里端着两杯酒，努力保持着目不邪视的姿态一个一个找过去，里面毫无岳老师的身影，又失望又伤心，又不敢去卡座里坐着，只好又端着那两杯酒回到吧台，一口气把那杯大都会喝了个精光。  
也就这会儿他才觉得，他俩在没有任何有效情报的情况下直奔酒吧找人，是不是有点过于轻率了。衣服是李洋帮他挑的，干净的白T和牛仔裤，紧绷绷地裹住一双修长的腿，直接蹬在地上，将近一年的形体训练在他扬起头来的时候腰背曲线看起来就像一张好看的弓，整个人清爽又干净就像出来打篮球的邻家少年误入盘丝洞，偏偏脖子上戴着一条黑色铆钉choker，随着吞咽的动作，在喉结下面一动一动。  
酒精让他有点更感性了，倚着吧台叹了会儿气，发现他坐的就是岳老师朋友圈拍照的位置，背景里四个啤酒桶从矮到高排列，不知道是真的还是假的，胖墩墩一个挨一个。他想了一会儿，把杯子往前推推，也拿出手机来拍了张照，选一样的角度，拍完给李洋发过去，一道说：“洋姐我想回去了。”  
另一杯酒就是李洋的，他也不想喝了。再站起来才觉得有点上头，走在楼梯上的时候听着音乐声越来越大，他还想得去洗把脸，不然自己大概率得睡出租上。  
上楼才发现人更多了，红色走廊也开始闪灯，晃得他头昏眼花，心烦意乱。两边的厕所贴着动物标志，他随便挑了一只什么，就推门进去了。  
……吓得直接退出来了。

那肯定是连洋姐也没见过的大场面，他又想，…废话，小姑娘能看这吗！他幼小纯洁的心灵受到了比第一次误入男模秀场后台还大的震撼，音乐声响得他更头疼了，准备快步往外走、心里想着穿过舞池先出门透气再说，没想到后腰上按过来一只手，接着就把他往另一扇门里推。  
他踉跄一步，迈进去都做好捂眼的准备了。可一看这个卫生间竟然没什么人，装修也正常，除了地上有点可疑的污渍，洗手台还很干净，特别适合他赶紧洗把脸——  
如果不是他一侧身看见推他进来的那个男孩儿扒着自己裤子跪下了的话。  
男孩儿挺…好看的，起码打扮得不错，能分辨出这个主要靠他额头上绑个爱马仕的丝巾，卜凡上次走秀看学姐包包上缠过的。他一时都没明白这男的是要借钱还是要磕头干嘛的，扶着他胳膊还让人赶紧起来，没成想一弯腰自己裤链都给人拉开了，两根手指伸着往里摸，他全身一哆嗦，赶紧往后退。  
这还是卜凡凡第一次遇到这种场面。她不是洋姐那种一个眼神就妩媚地能滴水的女孩子，她又高、又凶，在她十九年的人生当中，没长眼的流氓确实遇到过那么个把，但是她只要眉毛一竖，凶巴巴地瞪着对方，都不用开口对方就自动退避三舍了——说白了，她完全没有被登徒子非礼的经验。  
以前他没觉得，但是现在遇上这位看似柔若无骨实则跟牛皮糖一样的……小哥，他确实觉得这算是人生一大缺憾了。  
因为他除了紧紧攥住自己的裤子之外，完全不知道该怎么办。  
“……您！您别这样！不合适！”  
妈的，这对话一出口连他自己都觉得烂。  
地上那小男孩抬起头来半是含嗔半是带俏地瞪了他一眼，瞪得他背上汗毛直竖。  
“……装什么蒜啊大哥，来都来了，不试试吗？我口活可好了。”小男生对他张开嘴，粉色的舌尖蛇一样在嘴角勾了一下。  
卜凡凡真急了，用力推了他一下，小男生没料到他力气这么大，脑袋“梆”的一声磕到马桶上了。小男生哎哟一声，龇牙咧嘴，不可置信地从地上蹦了起来，这下人也急了，不是刚才那种魅惑众生的妖精样了，粗着喉咙吼道：“你丫是不是有病？”  
卜凡凡目瞪口呆，还愣在原地不知所措的时候，隔壁的隔间门突然打开了，里面走出一个人来。

……是岳老师。

岳老师半笑不笑地看着这出闹剧，开口道：“上赶着不是买卖，都是出来玩的，至于嘛。”  
他看着卜凡凡手足无措的样子，又说：“道歉哪？还愣着干嘛？”  
卜凡凡终于回过神来，连忙给人道歉，那小男生一腔怒火被憋回去，脸气得通红，哼了一声，甩手走出去了。  
岳明辉一边洗手，一边瞄着卜凡凡：“第一次来吗？”  
“……嗯。”

【006】

卜凡凡这会儿有点傻。岳老师的声音和他平时在讲台上那种一本正经的样子完全不同，那口又软又糯的北京口音现在有点侉，又痞又帅。他衬衫的扣子解开到第三颗，露出了形状好看的锁骨，袖子也挽到了肘部，手臂上一大片黑青色纹身。他整个人都有点什么东西完全不一样了，比平时的那个他更性感，也更……更……  
卜凡凡说不出来，他脑袋里好像突然冒出了很多粉红色的云团，吞没了他所剩不多的逻辑。导致岳老师邀请他到门外抽根烟的时候，他想也没想就答应了，忘记了自己完全不会抽烟的事实。  
酒吧后门是一条不算太宽的巷子，厚重的门在身后关上，那些嘈杂的音乐一下子被隔绝在里面，刚刚开始激昂起来的鼓点像沉闷的雷声从里面隐隐约约地传来，间或伴着哪里有人在低低地笑。  
隔壁街的霓虹灯在墙头露出半个招牌，明晦闪烁的光影涂抹在岳老师吐出的烟雾上，把它们染出一点迷幻的色彩，在空气中晕开。  
卜凡凡拿着烟，很想故作老练地吸一口，但是光爆珠就成为了为难他的第一关：他咬来咬去，死活就是咬不中那颗爆珠，直到他把烟拿下来，看准了那个位置又咬上去，才听到一声轻微的“咯吱”在嘴里爆开，蓝莓味儿在嘴唇上漫开了。  
他憋足劲不想跟个傻逼一样咳嗽，但烟味对他来说实在有点儿冲，他扭开头吸气，又被深秋夜晚的冷风呛了一大口，这下咳得连眼泪都出来了，鼻子酸酸的，他还要拿手去挡。岳老师笑着看他，伸手把那根烟接过去了，低着头等他咳完。  
卜凡凡以为他要嘲笑自己，但是没有，岳老师说，“哎呀，还是得抽薄荷的。”是帮他圆场，他胡乱附和着点头，又不好意思地抿着嘴笑。他隔着烟雾看见霓虹灯映在岳老师眼睛里，与学校小花园夏夜的装饰烛灯映在他眼睛里一模一样，还是温柔的，清雅的，有距离感的。他的心动又回来了，而且好像比在酒吧里更强烈，以至于压根儿没听见岳老师跟他说什么。  
“……所以第一次来，还是拉个熟人一起安全点。要么就是放得开的那种男孩儿，但我看弟弟你也不是那样的，是吧？”岳明辉把烟换到左手，伸出右手去，“对，岳岳。初次见面。”  
卜凡凡哎了一声，心想行啊老师出来玩儿还用化名的！他马上握过去，“卜凡……嗯，卜凡。”  
“卜？”岳明辉歪着头眨了一下眼，好像发现什么好奇的东西，“这个姓不常见吧？弟弟你哪儿人？”  
卜凡凡张着嘴愣了一下，他有点后悔出来之前没有在心里盘算一个谎，好把如今的自己跟早晨之前的北服服表系女模完全分开。所以肯定肯定不能是青岛了，……他这么想的几秒钟，岳明辉突然拍了下自己脑袋，“嗐，怪我，这太隐私了是吗？你别说啦。”  
卜凡凡嗯了两声，觉得岳老师好会照顾人，相处起来怎么都是舒服的。心猿意马又胡乱想到篮球场，夜风吹过来，他有点冷，把手插兜里，突然摸到李洋给他留的套。  
……等等，可千万别忘了你的目的啊卜凡凡！他在心里给自己喊，睡他！！  
李洋紧急给他培训了泡帅哥十八法，勾人第一条，“太晚了回不去家”。他按开手机，时间是凌晨一点半，又看看街上的车流——哎妈的怎么还有空车在乱晃？算了，无论如何他要豁出去的，就清清嗓子努力自然地说，“太晚了现在，岳…岳哥，”他装得若无其事，“…估计我室友都睡了。”  
岳明辉抬眼看他，像接到什么暗号，又像在评估什么东西似的，上下打量他一眼。他站得更直了，腰挺了挺。  
果然岳明辉点点头，郑重地回答：“是晚了。就是，”他眼睛弯弯，“……你那裤链儿，还没拉上呢弟弟。”岳老师说的时候都笑着，最后一口烟抽完，在他慌乱低头拉链儿的时候转身捻在垃圾桶壳子上了。  
“你是学生吗？看着像北服的。”路灯下岳明辉的胳膊肌肉轮廓很漂亮，卜凡光顾着看，都以为自己听错了那句，“…哥哥不搞学生。”  
这、这么直接？  
卜凡应激反应顺口就撒了一个小谎：“我毕业了，早就……”他甚至反问，“怎么，你是老师？”  
岳明辉没有正面回答他的问题，而是耸耸肩，裤兜里摸出一串钥匙来，下巴点点自己车的方向，“…来吧。哥哥床大。”

岳老师的车很干净，除了后视镜上挂了串佛珠以外没有什么多余的装饰，后座上也没有杂物，只是扔着一盒纸巾。  
卜凡凡比原来还长十几公分的身躯在这辆SUV的前座里，椅子不得不调到最后。他忍不住在前座上疑神疑鬼：为什么会这么干净呢？怎么会这么干净呢？他见过的男孩子的车都脏脏的乱乱的，烟灰缸附近到处都是烟灰渣，后座上扔着乱七八糟的东西。……等下、后座上为什么会有盒纸巾？  
他的脸刷得一下红了，在裤子上抹了一把掌心的潮汗。  
岳老师不着痕迹地瞥了他一眼，带着几分笑意说：“副驾驶车门上有水。”  
卜凡凡其实并没有那么想喝，但是自从坐上车以来，他实在不知道该说点什么，又觉得这沉默过于尴尬，赶紧道谢，拧开瓶子喝了两口。  
一路上基本都是岳老师在说话，他很体贴地绕过了所有跟个人信息有关的问题，跟他讲了几个京城比较有名的gay吧，哪家便宜但是酒水不好喝，哪家静一点，哪家老外去得多。卜凡凡心想过了这村没这店了，我一个直女熟练掌握这么多gay吧信息有个毛用，也只是嗯嗯啊啊地听着，不怎么接茬。岳老师看他兴致缺缺的样子，沉默了一下，突然问，“弟弟，你是有固定男朋友吧？”  
卜凡：“啊？”  
岳明辉打了转向灯停在红灯路口，咔嗒的声音过了几秒，他才开口，“要是跟家里人吵架赌气出来玩儿的，这代价有点儿大。我送你回家吧。”  
卜凡懵了：“啊？不是…我没有！”  
岳明辉偏头看他一眼，他使劲摇头，“我真没有！我就是…工作太忙了你知道吗哥哥，以前没怎么玩儿过……”  
车轮打着弯滚过地面，路灯的影子映进来，岳明辉低声说，“没怎么玩儿过呀。”  
卜凡脸上发烫，攥着自己的膝盖心想说好的装老手呢！好像什么面具在喜欢的人面前都化掉了，碎掉了，他屏着呼吸，努力要想出一个让自己显得游刃有余的对策来，可抬头一看，发现车都停了，是一个很安静的、有点年头的小区。岳明辉正按着安全带的钮看着他，他撞上那道视线就觉得自己不知道该怎么办了，慌忙也按开去摸把手，岳明辉却握住他一只手腕，上半身稍稍往这边倾了一下，然后点点自己的嘴唇。  
卜凡紧张起来：“…干什么？”  
岳明辉扑哧笑出来，“凡凡，你……”他示意他们该下车了，门打开，还有一句轻飘飘的、带着笑的话传过来：“哥哥捡到宝啦。”


	2. 007-008

【007】

 

他本来是真的想好好观察一下岳老师家的，卜凡凡发誓，真的发誓。他刚进门的时候几乎有种前来朝圣的激动感，想要好好观察一下，但是门一关他就被顶在门背上了，岳老师整个人压了过来。  
黑暗中热烘烘、湿漉漉的嘴唇一下子贴了过来，舌尖带着一点蛮横探了进来，顶开他的齿关。  
……卜凡凡一瞬间觉得自己十足叶公好龙，因为他第一反应居然是想挥拳。  
然而岳老师技术实在太好，一点点地抿着他的舌头，手伸进他的T恤，不轻不重地揉着他的胸。卜凡凡忍不住猛地哆嗦了一下，几乎当时就软了……不，准确地说，浑身瘫软的同时，有个部位迅速地硬了。他没想到男人的乳头也会这么有感觉。女体的他也没被上过二垒，一点硬硬的指甲撩拨着乳晕上小小的颗粒，刮擦间他觉得裤裆处越来越紧。岳老师大概也发现了这个变化，一条腿跨着顶开他的膝盖，大腿稍微抬起来，不轻不重地摩擦着他裤裆深处。  
……原来是他妈的这个感觉。  
唇齿交缠让他彻底晕了，整个脑袋像漂浮在空中，等他意识到的时候才发现他在小声地呻吟，从嗓子眼儿里发出微弱的哼哼声。  
岳老师放开了他，身子却没有离开，仍然紧紧地把他压在门上，只是结束了那个吻，半笑不笑地看着他，用那口北京腔懒洋洋地说：“你还真是第一次啊弟弟……得嘞，今天算是新客大酬宾。你想做上面那个还是下面那个？”  
卜凡凡脸红得几乎要滴血了，他得转开眼睛才能承受岳老师的视线，憋了半天才说：“……我都行。”  
“那你知道怎么料理自己吗？”  
“料理？”卜凡凡一愣。  
岳老师又凑了过来，说话间温热的气流都喷在他耳边，他半个身子都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
他不知道自己脸上红一阵白一阵的表情看起来有多让人忍不住想欺负他，又让人忍不住想手把手地教导他、玩弄他，岳明辉几乎有点想现在就把他推倒在自己那张大床上。但是身为年长的一方，他压抑着心里那点蠢蠢欲动的兽欲，耐心地拉着他的手到浴室里，从柜子里拿出一个化妆包，把里面的东西一样一样拿给他看，然后教给他用法。  
“……第一次吧，你不能着急，得慢点儿、细致点儿。”他看着卜凡凡带着点儿猎奇的表情摆弄那东西，忍不住还是提出了一个良心建议，“我可以留下来帮你。”  
“不要！”卜凡凡差点尖叫出来，他知道这玩意儿怎么用，起码是理论上知道，而他少女的自尊心也不允许当着他暗恋对象的面，那、那个……  
他一下子站起来，几乎是用推的，把岳明辉推出门去，还别上了门锁，“岳、岳哥，我真的会用，你、你稍微等会儿。”  
岳明辉在门的另一边传来一声苦笑：“你别着急……但也别太慢。哥哥这边儿……可等着你呢……”  
最后一句话是随着脚步声慢慢飘远的，卜凡凡脸红心跳，坐在马桶上开始脱裤子。

他知道这东西怎么用，真知道。  
说真的，做模特这个职业，总得知道点儿非常规的减肥手法。他听过一个传说，还有学姐为了减肥，每天把自己吃下去的东西和排出来的东西分别过磅。他减肥进入攻坚战的时候不是没动过这种念头，却被当初告诉他这一招的李洋却严厉制止了。“这跟抠喉咙催吐一样都是歪门邪道，时间长了绝对出问题，我看你还是老实挨饿吧。”  
然而理论和实践总有段距离，他一边“实践”一边在心里骂娘，还是做女孩儿好！但无论这个过程多艰难，他也绝对不会喊岳老师来帮忙。  
开玩笑嘛！卜凡凡还是个少女呢！哪怕一会儿一米九多的大个子还得躺下来乖乖挨操，这件事儿要是让岳老师来帮忙，往后叫他怎么在岳老师面前抬起头来！  
好不容易把自己料理完毕，屁股里夹着一大坨润滑剂的感觉真是怎么搞怎么别扭，他做女孩子的时候都没这样夹着两条腿走过路。穿着浴袍扭扭捏捏地走出门去，就看见岳老师斜躺在卧室那张双人床上等着他。

……岳老师真好看。  
卜凡凡心想，好吧，在浴室里那点尴尬的经历也值了。

卧室里只开了一盏小台灯，不知道是不是专门为这个时刻准备的，光线昏黄又暗沉，把岳老师半个人都埋在阴影里，窄而紧的胯让他侧着的身线仿佛一条绷直的线，从身侧直直地拉到脚尖，斜斜地在床单上像是某种等着猎物自投罗网的肉食动物。他在随意地翻动着一本杂志，盘覆着黑青色纹身的小臂，肌肉线条匀称而流畅，腕子上一只手表随着翻动书页的动作反射出一滴金光，瞬间撞进他心里，仿佛在池水中荡漾着化开涟漪的夕阳。  
这他妈的就是老娘看中的男人！  
卜凡凡脸上绷得紧，但是心里激动不已。  
“过来啊，弟弟。”岳老师笑笑地向他伸出一只手，牵着他跪倒在床单上，“帮哥哥解扣子。”  
岳老师双肘撑在床上，半支着身子躺在他下面，带着漫不经心又游刃有余的微笑，嘴角露出一颗带着点邪气的虎牙。卜凡凡摸到他扣子的手指有点哆嗦，颤抖着解开一颗、两颗，又奋力把他的衬衫从裤腰里拽出来。他的腰带略微有点费事，卜凡凡死活找不到那个卡扣在哪里，急得简直想拿牙给他咬开。好不容易听到“咔吧”的那一声，他还没来得及高兴，突然一阵天旋地转，就看见岳老师的脸出现在自己正上方。  
“……你可太慢了，哥哥等不及啦。”

岳明辉把他推倒在床上，像剥开一朵白色的花瓣一样剥掉了他的浴袍。  
要说这孩子不是北服的，他真不信。  
这身条，这纤秾有度的肌肉，正好是秀场需要的比例。当时跑到北服去应聘并没有什么别的心思，纯粹是因为北服给的待遇比较好。然而入职以后却遭遇了他职业道德的极大考验：小鲜肉多，弯的比例多，风气又开放，明着暗着投怀送抱的女生几乎踏平他办公室的门槛，无奈之下出了个柜，结果门槛也没少遭殃，只是换成了男生，每天上班前都得在心里默念一遍“传道、授业、解惑、不搞学生”才能坚守住底线。  
但是今晚这个，那句“已经毕业了”，就让他半推半就了。疑罪从无嘛。何况他确实没在学校里见过这个男孩子，按理说这种从容貌到身材全方位戳中他每一个兴奋点的小鲜肉，他不至于没有印象才对。  
不搞学生是岳明辉的底线，但是已经毕业了的学生，就不能算学生了，对不对。不管多青涩、多怕羞、多小心翼翼地闭着眼睛任他吻，还在他微微离开时颤着睫毛，都是这个男孩儿自己撞进他手心的，当然就任他搓圆捏扁了。  
岳明辉很乐意好好引导他，可昏暗的暖灯下看见他红透的耳朵和饱翘的嘴唇，又忍不住多掠夺一点，粗鲁地捏着他的脸让他张开牙齿，一次次咬住他不知所措乱躲的舌尖。这个吻比刚进门的那次更过分了，卜凡甚至有点不舒服，推他的肩膀让他停下，然后偏开头微微喘着。岳明辉握住他的手指按到床上去，顺势又吻在他的侧脸，颧骨，然后是眉峰，……和耳朵。  
硬得受不了是什么样子，他现在也算体会到了。他耳垂敏感得要命，被吹气都全身发酥，舔咬时更觉得几乎都要叫出来了。卜凡拼命想躲，细碎的水声和柔软有力的舌侧磨得他不自觉地曲起腿来，被握住的手指想要伸下去，却又挣脱不开。下身发涨，涨得他本能地想揉、或者那个、碰一下也行，无论如何不能吊在这儿，他要受不了了。岳明辉察觉到他的挣扎，手臂更用力了，连他另一只手腕也锢住，低声哄他，“乖，没到呢，快了啊。”  
卜凡完全不知道是没到什么，快什么，但他好像攀上救星，皱着眉懵了一下，又笨拙地在他嘴上亲一口，失神地叫了两声哥哥。岳明辉答应着，朝他笑笑，在锁骨旁边咬一咬又停了，问，“不能留印儿吧？”  
卜凡大脑停止运转，听见“印儿”马上说，“不行、不行！”他过几天还得跟李洋拍硬照呢。  
是个模特没错了。而且是嫩模，估计刚入行没几天。岳明辉勾着嘴角看看他，还对这个孩子有点儿不合适的担忧，心想幸亏给自己捡了，不然……  
“…不然你能再……”卜凡为自己即将说的话感到羞耻，但他没办法了，“……弄弄那儿吗哥哥。”  
就是胸，那个…嗯，岳明辉听懂了，笑得露出小虎牙来，靠着他的胸腔嗡嗡地震动，“你怎么这么可爱呢？”  
卜凡咬住下嘴唇，眼睛都不敢看他了。他要闭嘴，因为他想叫岳老师，特别特别想叫，还想表白，想求他，想他赶快帮帮自己，否则他就快要——他保证这绝对是真实感觉——要爆炸了。他十九年的女孩子的生活里性欲是在被窝里眯着眼看小说时偶尔涌上来的奇怪冲动，或许也有像现在这样猛烈的，但他总能解决，…而且不用另一个人，就可以解决。  
现在他对岳明辉的需要，好像不仅是精神上的心动。当初脑子一热说想睡他甚至有种幼稚的发泄心理，但卜凡绝没有想过自己会有这么渴望他的抚摸的一刻。  
就是这样的一刻……卜凡肩胛骨猛地回缩，下腹肌肉无法控制地绷住，连大腿内侧都抖起来，像春天冻住柳叶的一块濒死的冰。岳明辉握住他了。  
这是他第一次…手活儿或被手活儿，无论如何，第一次。他不知道这种感觉能好成这样，岳老师帮他撸着，还伸舌拨弄胸前硬立的一颗，是他要什么给什么了。他听见自己的呼吸声了，甚至听见欲望在脑海里搅动的声音，非常吵的一连串岳老师岳老师岳老师，从天上掉下来打着旋折磨他，让他想、想……  
岳明辉看见卜凡眼睛发红了。他手上没停，稍起身确认了一下：的确，连鼻头都红了，哼的声儿还特小，特委屈的。  
是调戏狠了？岳明辉想也不能啊。还是说小处男就得惯着？  
总之算补偿吧，他想了想，低下头亲了一下，含进去了。

【008】

……男人是很难形容射精是什么感觉的。这一点卜凡现在很确定。  
……但反正是爽。这一点他也很确定。  
对男性的贫瘠了解还不足以让他对自己的时长问题感到懊恼，他现在来不及想这个，高潮从来临到结束太汹涌了，也太短了，快感尖锐得几乎可以算是痛苦，他被冲刷得完全空白，满脑子都是自己射了岳老师一脸，头发上也有，乳白色的，顺着岳老师黑色的刘海缓缓往下滴。一种陌生的满足感侵占了他的心，连贤者时间都没工夫体会，岳老师笑着再次吻过来时，他主动张口去咬他，分享唇齿间一点点腥，和更多更多甜。  
他的鼻尖也沾到自己的东西，他是看不到的。岳明辉手指正朝床头的纸巾摸去，看见这个纯情又色气得不得了的场面，中途改变了主意。他领着卜凡的手指抹掉自己脸上的东西，又叫他朝自己下身摸过去。  
硬了有一会儿了，前端都湿湿的，卜凡现在不羞了，想到他要干什么，又有点紧张。卜凡凡以前也不是没看过片儿的，高中大学都好奇地搜过，可那些都算什么呀，李洋之前还跟她说呢，全是夸张，没一点儿能信。所以那些女的真那么舒服吗？或者GV里那在下头的男的？他真不知道，但即将要知道了。  
至少有一点没夸张，就是岳明辉真挺大的，他握在手里才有实感，心里纳闷这怎么整个儿全塞到屁股里去呢。  
……他自己也挺大的。他又胡思乱想，而岳老师胯那么窄，屁股看着比他小。他就这么放空了，手里有一搭没一搭帮他撸着。岳明辉撕开套，看他一副抿着嘴走神的样儿，眼角还红着，怎么都跟自己欺负人家似的，就凑近了开玩笑，“现在想跑，哥哥还能放人啊。”  
本来没指望卜凡能回答什么，没想到这个捡来的弟弟忽然想起什么似的，睁大的眼睛认认真真望着他，说：“不行。”  
这样的表情又无辜、又单纯、又热烈，好像就要毫不犹豫给他一切似的：“……你，你也别停，”卜凡说：“别管我怎么着吧……别停。”

岳明辉有点吃惊地和他对视，那视线又滑到他嘴唇上，停留了一下，低着眼睛说：“…操。”  
这是卜凡第一次听见岳老师说脏话。他觉得有点迷人。像岳老师的纹身和不为人知的痞气，这都是被他挖掘到的秘密。  
于是他被真真正正地压在岳明辉身下的时候还有种膨胀的、得逞的快乐，即使在岳明辉伸进两只手指时，那一点点酸胀也没能抵消这种快乐。他开始喊他“岳岳”，聪明地避开不该用的称呼，又把这简化成一个上扬的“岳”。岳明辉还想着找找前列腺、给青涩的弟弟点甜头再来真的，一下也憋不住了，在湿润的入口磨蹭了几下，提醒他说：“放松啊。”  
卜凡都没来得及点头。

卜凡凡不算漫长的暗恋期里总会有这样那样的担心，和各种被学姐嫌弃的小绮思。还不知道岳老师喜欢男的那阵儿，她最大的担心就是她这样的是不是岳老师的菜，就是这种外表特莽撞，实际心也挺细、想得也挺多的女孩子，到底配不配得上岳老师这么优秀的人。李洋对她倒是超乎寻常的自信，虽然平日里训练总爱吐槽她几句，可关键时候还拍着胸保证，说卜凡凡这个条件，加上你洋姐指导，一旦下海，不可能有钓不到的男人！  
……有没有钓不到的不清楚，但这个好像的确是钓到了。即使他现在狼狈得要命、整个人在泪和汗里浸得浑身湿润、皮肤发烫，减肥减得没多少肉的大腿带着牙印儿打颤得像树冠上最可怜的那片叶子，他也能察觉：岳老师挺喜欢他的。  
这种事不需要什么恋爱经验，更不需要做爱经验。他知道自己抽气的时候岳明辉会马上停下，疼得掉泪的时候岳明辉就温柔地吻过来，撑在他上面慢慢地把他蜷缩的身体展开。一开始他们可能都没什么快感，最起码卜凡没有，他呼吸困难还努着嘴想男人是不是就不能用来干这个，要是女孩儿就会疼得不这么夸张吗？  
岳明辉一点点撤出又一点点顶进来，光裸的肩膀肌肉轮廓分明，那张脸还漂亮得人神共愤，他一瞬间又觉得爱得不行不行的，这点儿疼也，就他妈算了。岳明辉还在他耳朵旁边叫小卜凡，不害臊地说，“哥哥就快给你吃到底了。”他迷糊地想这句什么意思，还没想完就啊一声。  
岳明辉把他的膝弯捞在手臂上，最后一点儿耐心也没了，再惯着也不能等一晚上，而这个弟弟太勾人了，嘴唇噘起来就是索吻的，说话磕磕巴巴的像个小可怜儿，但反而让人更想蹂躏他，想让他哭。里头又紧又热，他爽得头昏脑涨，一边吻着弟弟紧闭的眼睛和断断续续漏出小狗一样哼声的嘴，一边在手底下帮他揉着。卜凡还没学会怎么抵抗这种撩拨，一会儿就又硬了，泪眼模糊地低声叫哥哥，抓着被角的手也慢慢放松。岳明辉知道他适应了，可能吧，也可能还没有，他俯身说，“自己抱着腿啊”，卜凡很乖，有点不情愿的表情，但好像除了听话什么都做不了，岳明辉腾出手来按在他胸上不规律地捏揉，每个动作都能听到弟弟带着鼻音的回声，再没什么理由照顾着他了。  
卜凡当然想不到岳老师上了床可以是这么狠、这么野，明明声音温和得要命，碾着他耳朵有点哑地说“睁开眼吧，小卜凡？”可身下的动作却强烈反差着，他甚至觉得自己要被搞坏了，因为那儿从最初的异物感和痛，慢慢地麻起来，而每次岳老师挺腰埋到深处，他又觉得那太深了，他总忍不住抖着，感觉自己好像要从里面烧起来。  
他似乎是被顶到了某个点，那里让他觉得小腹又酸又涨。卜凡凡对自己的躯体并不熟悉，毕竟变成男人之后他连尿尿都没有几次，他在晕头转向里还在努力分辨这感觉到底是尿意还是、还是传说中的……直到某个点被击中，骤然降临的快感从那里汹涌地升起来，一下子吞没了他，卜凡凡差点哭出来，睁大的圆眼睛里难以置信地涌出泪花。

卜凡凡的生理卫生常识和基础教育毫无关系，百分之八十都由李洋面授。学姐盘着长腿，坐在床上，还反锁了房门以防她逃走，一手举着保险套一手举着个香蕉，面色严肃地好像在传授九阴真经，“这个东西有反面和正面的一定要好好区分”，然后花了两个小时科普了避孕的常规三手段和优劣。让卜凡凡脸红一阵白一阵的正规教学之后，学姐的火车就脱了轨。  
“传说中我们女的要比男的爽，因为有传说中的多重性高潮。但是这玩意儿是都市传奇，可遇不可求，和对象的size、持久度、技术，当时的气氛、环境，两人的磨合度都有极大关系。我劝你还是不要相信言情小说里的那一套，光接个吻怎么可能就呲呲呲冒电火花，人类又不是电焊。”  
卜凡凡重重点头。  
“还有，做爱这个事情其实还是男的比较爽，说女的有多重性高潮，是忘了男的还有前列腺高潮这回事，要把这个算进去，女性性体验就没啥可比性了。”  
“……学姐你还知道前列腺高潮是个什么感觉？！”卜凡凡肃然起敬，想想学姐魅力居然大到能让前男友接受这个玩法，简直了不起！  
李洋从床上跳起来暴打她的头：“……瞎想什么呢！”

……好的，在这件事情上，卜凡凡1 score ahead，他想，这下有了能在洋姐面前炫耀一年的资本了。他汗津津地躺在床上，心里百味杂陈。  
岳老师去浴室了，卜凡凡在床上翻了个身，愣愣地盯着浴室门的方向。  
按理说是得偿所愿了，但是他上下看看自己赤裸的身体，还是那样儿，该回来的东西没回来。这会儿最理智的选择应该是赶紧穿上衣服跑路，免得跟灰姑娘一样午夜钟声敲响就要打回原形。  
但是……  
但是他还是有点意难平。  
说是“就睡一回”，但是一想到周一再回到学校，岳老师还是那个在讲台上把衬衫扣子扣到最上面那颗的老师，而自己还是那个咬着铅笔在台下望着他的傻姑娘，卜凡凡心里就很不是滋味儿。  
严格意义上来说这不是他的初恋，或者说不是他第一次暗恋上什么人，但是因为性取向无疾而终的暗恋，确实无可奈何，又总带着点儿不甘心。  
他不想承认他知道岳老师的性取向以后，是带了点儿妒意和恨意的。  
然而这个晚上，他看见了岳老师衬衫下面的躯体，看到了他的纹身，听见过他在情浓欲焰中的喘息与呢喃——只不过这一切即将变成一个永远也无法宣之于口的秘密。那么这和他这一场无疾而终的暗恋又有什么区别？

卜凡凡在床上坐了三分钟，突然想明白了，该怎么平息这一点儿不满足。


	3. 009

【009】

岳明辉进浴室以前其实邀请过卜凡一起的，只不过小处男窝在被子里，好像只想把自己缩成一团极小的生物那样，红着脸支支吾吾地说不用，岳明辉就没有强迫他。  
他其实并不经常去那个酒吧，更没有那么经常带人回家。成年人的生理需求就跟喝水吃饭一样需要满足，但是如果只是单纯的生理需求，上到四季下到汉庭，总有地方可以解决。家，毕竟是个有点不一样的地方。  
开口邀请一个完全陌生的男孩子上车，大概还是第一次。  
实际上，在洗手间并不是岳明辉第一次注意到他。那男孩子刚走进来的时候他就看见了，这么又高又帅的男孩子想不看到都难，只不过那时候他身旁还有个姑娘。  
当时他坐在酒吧一隅，饶有兴味地看着他俩。女孩儿画着哥特系浓妆，一双细长的眼睛很适合重烟熏妆，穿着黑色皮夹克和超短裙，明显比较强势，而男孩儿好像第一次来，东张西望的，还稍微有点驼背，被女孩儿一拽就忙不迭地紧跟两步，一会儿又开始偷偷地四处乱瞄。他想也许是被铁T闺蜜带着入场玩儿的直男。  
后来女孩儿应该是自己走了，他看见男孩儿捧着两杯饮料小心翼翼地到地下那层去，一个卡座一个卡座地来回走，好像是在找人，但终于还是没找到，蔫蔫儿地坐在吧台，一口气把那杯鸡尾酒给喝光了。  
有意思。他想。

就是这点儿“意思”，使得把人往家里带这回事儿看起来好像顺理成章。年轻男孩儿的眼睛懵懂又纯良，像新生的小鹿一样天真又热烈，自以为不动声色，其实那点儿欲望都在眸子里写得清清楚楚明明白白，看得他心里发热，下面儿也发热。  
光这个眼神儿他就知道这孩子从来没出来玩儿过，是第一次。这种男孩儿应该在大学里恋爱，在教学楼的阴影里和恋人初吻，而不是出现在这里，更不应该在酒店里迎来人生第一次。  
岳明辉觉得自己在那种目光里也泛了点儿傻气，明明是第一次见面的陌生人，连名字都不知道是真是假，却已经在操这份儿心了。

浴室门轻轻被打开又轻轻在身后被关上，岳明辉扭过头，看着雾气中高个儿男孩儿赤身裸体向自己走过来。  
背光的面孔被埋在半明半暗的阴翳中，只有那双眼眸在白蒙蒙的雾气中闪闪发亮。岳明辉不自觉地咽了口口水，居然觉得脸上有些发烧，明知故问：“你要洗吗？哥哥很快的。”  
“岳、岳哥，我……”男孩儿脸红了，破釜沉舟地一咬牙，带着点儿狠劲儿把他压到墙上去。

这是一个生涩的吻，岳明辉想自己作为一个老师，带出来的这个学生可真的不怎么样。他摸着花洒关上，浴室里顿时静了下来，卜凡明显有要停的意思，岳明辉反而把手臂环上他的脖子，真是高——他想，一边慢慢地收紧唇齿，只在男孩儿嘴角浅吻着。  
如果性真像美剧里说的那样，是两个人权力的较量，那岳明辉这回甘心把自己的砝码压在这个弟弟身上了。他拉着卜凡的手放在自己腰上，那手指瑟缩了一下，但瞬间又大胆起来，逞能地往下摸。  
岳明辉偏开头笑了，低声问，“弟弟，你想来？”  
卜凡睁开眼睛，他这副身板有天然优势，垂下头来亲吻时已经把岳明辉笼在自己的阴影里了。他的不满足在这个瞬间膨胀起来，说不出口的欲望让他双唇紧抿，拉着岳明辉的手腕转身就往外走，不顾岳老师在后头哎哎哎着说“我还没擦干呢……”，他被自己脑子里的念头搅得又昏沉又急切，一用力几乎是把岳明辉摔在床上。  
想占有他。就现在，就今晚，是，占有他。

卜凡把岳老师的双腿分开时还脸红着，一半是亲到缺氧、一半是带着难以置信的兴奋。他还没学好掌控自己的力气，岳明辉被他掐腿根掐得几次都说了疼，他埋头不得要领地各处吸吻，抬起眼无辜看过去。与躺在下面不同，他这次的确听到自己的弦在绷紧，岳明辉每一次小声的引导或无意发出的短促声音都让他的心更刺耳一些。连套都是岳明辉给他戴的，漂亮的手指在那个，至少是他看起来不怎么好看的东西上动作的时候，他感受到比生理需要更深的渴望，这是他解释不了的东西。在暴躁的情绪占领他之前，他终于握着自己抵过去，岳明辉哎了一声，想说什么又停下了。  
卜凡等着他讲。这或许很重要，他们的每一分钟都来之不易，卜凡一点都不想错过。不过这次岳明辉有点不好张口地笑笑，凑在他耳边说，你太大啦，哥哥可能一下子吃不消。  
他差不多知道热血上头是什么感觉了。

所以占有，与被占有，是完全不一样的体验。他的岳老师被他侵入时咬住他的小臂，又紧接着断断续续指导他往对的地方去，他们一开始都没成功，卜凡太蛮横了，他第一次知道自己可以沉迷于追逐高潮的过程，生理上的快感已经快让他昏头了，岳明辉努力将句子说出口的样子太诱人，卜凡恨不得堵点东西进他嘴里去。他只知道自己不能停。岳明辉快哭了，他不能停，岳明辉受不了地摇头说一串不是那儿不是那儿，他不能停。他们含糊不清地接吻，皮肤的亲昵没有一刻互相离开过。卜凡把他翻过身去时还插在里面，他红眼似的叫岳老师，岳明辉打了个颤。  
岳老师的背是有力量的线条美，卜凡每一次按着他的肩膀进入都听到身下隐忍的哼哼，征服感几乎在他们的后半程到达顶峰。他要提醒自己这是岳明辉，金丝眼镜下面一双温柔的眼睛的那位，点名点到没来的同学还要抱歉笑笑又歪头、好像那是他的错的那位，篮球赛大比分赢了毫无顾忌地脱了上衣双手指天骄傲昂头的那位。这就是他即将远离的爱慕，他必须无疾而终的暗恋。他掐着他的后颈更重一些，更快一些，岳明辉有点慌地侧头说“弟弟、弟弟，不是那样的……”可那句话都没说完，卜凡俯下身说：“我说了算。”  
他射出来的时候岳明辉咬得他死紧，他很坏地捂着岳老师的嘴，在巨大的满足感落定过后觉得自己像个渣男，趴在他身上喘了会儿才想起自己戴套了。岳明辉一副全身都没什么力气的样子，转过身来勾着他的脖子接吻，卜凡又害羞起来，看见床单上星星点点恨不得捂着自己的眼，手指胡乱拽着毯子盖住他们两个，岳明辉笑起来，说：“小卜凡真不错。”  
卜凡主动提出他来换床单，抱着东西回来的时候岳明辉已经睡着了，他动作轻轻的，把人抱起来，才发现岳老师很瘦的，男生体格的他可以轻易照顾好。他也好累，好困，他坐在床边看了一会儿，越看越有点难受，下定决心穿衣服走人的时候岳老师好像醒了一下，也好像在说梦话：“以后没事儿的话，来玩儿啊。”  
他匆匆忙忙地逃了，连个回答都没留下。

坐在凌晨四点的出租车上他才想起来看手机，原来他发出那条想回家之后李洋给他回了一夜消息：“那711带两罐啤酒回来。”“……管他妈的，四罐吧！”“算了，你还是看看有没有那种韩国低卡的。”“你干嘛去了这都一个小时了啊卜凡凡。”“手机没电了？”“洋姐警告你啊再不回我报警了啊！”  
最后两条是：“我靠我刚想起来咱俩寻找iphone关联了，凡凡别害怕，姐姐这就找你！”  
还有一拉溜儿炸弹表情：“定位教师宿舍，我靠，你他妈是不是上了岳明辉了？？？”

……上了。卜凡在下车的一刻捂着脸，……也被上了。  
他一进门就看见李洋睡在门口的小沙发上，模特又瘦又长的身量蜷在一起，手机耷拉着充电线握在她手里。他有点鼻酸，他看见洋姐都忘了他还是男孩儿呢，努着嘴忍了忍眼泪叫了声姐姐就一头扎李洋怀里了。  
……被拳打脚踢了五分钟之后李洋才掐着他下巴暴躁发言：“我就知道你是他姑奶奶的见色忘义！”  
卜凡一句话也不敢接，抱着大腿蹲下委屈点头。李洋把手机一扔，站起来去冰箱拿牛奶，回来两个玻璃杯往小茶几上敲：“说说。都说！一个体位也别落！”


	4. 010

【010】

李洋眯着眼睛看他：“这就完啦？”  
“完了呀，”卜凡凡脸都红透了，这三十分钟的诚实让他十足无辜，“师姐，我好困……让我睡一觉，说不定再醒过来我就变回来了，周一还有形体课呢。”  
李洋揪住他的白T把他死死拉回来摁在床上。  
“小凡，做人不能这么忘恩负义。先不说你买这身衣服刷的还是我的信用卡，师姐这忙前忙后帮你追岳老师，少说也得三个月了，还帮你完成了心愿，你怎么不得报答一下师姐？”

他们以一种奇怪的姿势僵持在卜凡凡的小床上。师姐好像生气了，不过表情又不太像，她眯着眼甩掉拖鞋，挪动长腿，跪着爬过来逼近了他。卜凡凡咽了下口水，这个姿势莫名地具有某种优雅又紧张的进攻性，像是正在准备猎食的母豹。学姐颀长的腰身与曲线紧绷绷的，微微歪着头，扬起面孔看着他，细长的眼睛里充满玩味的神情，把他逼得直往后退，最后挺直了背贴紧墙壁。  
“……我请客？”  
“请客？”李洋舔了舔唇角，危险地眯起眼睛，“请师姐吃点什么？”  
“……撸串儿？”  
“小凡啊，小凡，咱们以前不是讨论过这个话题吗？”学姐似笑非笑地点点他鼻尖，“如果变成男人以后，第一件事要干嘛？”  
“……干嘛？”  
学姐耐心地提醒他：“先让姐妹们爽一爽。”又补充道，“你自己说的。”

……是他自己说的。  
可那不是知乎上那个“如果突然变成女的怎么办”最高票答案的梗吗？他还记得当时李洋白眼快翻到后脑勺了。  
就好像能读心似的，李洋的手拽拽他的T恤，又从衣角下面伸进去，“……当时姐姐不知道小凡凡这么有料嘛。”  
李洋丰润的嘴唇已经贴了过来，离他耳边只有几毫米，就是不吻下去，只是控制着让温热的气流低低的、绵绵的，喷在皮肤上，女孩子身上那种天然的、温暖的香气一下子笼罩了他。

……哎。姐姐原来是这样的吗……  
卜凡凡又晕了。  
和男人完全不一样。  
岳老师是坚硬的，男人的肉体是锋刃锐利的欲望，天生霸道而侵袭；但学姐是幽暗中生长出来的一枝兰花，隐隐地香着，带着潮湿而柔软的水意。学姐上一个男朋友是不是个傻逼来的？卜凡凡觉得自己裤裆里的空间突然变得不够用了。当时他俩是谁甩谁来着？学姐是不是分手有、有半年啦？  
“洋姐，我是直的欸……”卜凡凡连推都不敢推她一下，仿佛怕自己稍微用点力，她就会像四月的薄冰般融化在这里。  
李洋贴住他，胸前的乳房像两团暖烘烘的雪，噗嗤笑了一声：“我也是直的呀，小凡。”  
她的手从T恤里伸下去，握住了内裤里那个正在膨胀的玩意儿。初秋的冷空气让她指尖带着点凉意，更显得那根东西滚烫滚烫。  
“可是小凡这里，也很直呀……？”  
“洋姐……！”卜凡凡浑身一哆嗦，“这、这不合适吧？”  
“怎么不合适啦？千载难逢的机会啊小凡。”李洋把手抽出来，夸张地舔了一下指尖，把上面那点清液用粉嫩的舌尖卷掉，“你要是一觉醒来变回去了，过这村可没这店咯？”  
是，是吗？  
他发誓他从来没对师姐有过非分之想，从来没有……好吧说实话，他是女孩子的时候的确仰慕洋姐，崇拜她，羡慕她，依赖她，但是真的没想过这样……嗯，轻薄她，或者被轻薄，……他脑子乱了。  
他看着李洋跪着挺起腰来，把睡衣一下子从头上脱掉，两团不太大的乳房在空气中颤巍巍地抖动了两下，充满弹性的样子，白皙而柔软的肉团上两点殷红，尖尖地挺立着。他的目光追着师姐的胸挪不开，好像手也不听使唤，从细韧的腰侧摸上去，要触到那两点时又瑟缩了，抬起头看着李洋的眼睛。  
这是不对的吧？他被自己的欲望吓到了，但他意识到自己很想要，非常非常想。师姐帮他脱T恤，他们隔着那层布料对视，李洋低下头来，在他的眼睛还被蒙住的时候，亲了他一口。  
“什么心理难关过不去呀？”李洋握住他的手放在自己胸上，佯气道：“你师姐就不能有需求啦？”  
从T恤里挣脱出来的卜凡头发乱了，就像个正在学坏的、乖里乖气的男学生。学坏可容易了，卜凡托住师姐的胸尽量轻地捏着，叫了一声，“…姐姐。”他不用被指导怎么做，拢着师姐窄薄的背，舌头就找上颤立的一颗了。这样的触感当然是陌生的，唇上的是，手上的也是，他被姐姐轻轻嘶的一声鼓励到，就认真吃起来，嘴唇磨过去，牙齿也磨过去，鼻子拱着柔软的胸肉时轻时重地玩着。李洋弓起背来，他的手顺着姐姐的脊椎滑下去，这样的曲线太美了，女孩儿的皮肤又那么娇嫩，肩到腰是柔顺的美丽凹陷，但尾椎又翘起来，不服输的，调皮的，让人忍不住在腰窝上用力捏下去，好确认女孩是看似脆弱、但很坚固的，她精致的骨架不会一碰就散。  
想到这点，卜凡好像贪婪了起来。他还没有熟悉勃起的感觉，只是本能地前后摆着腰，想要去蹭些什么缓解那种被触摸的渴望。李洋摸摸他的耳朵，他抬起头就被吻上来了，他第一次与女孩儿的吻，与姐姐的吻，完全与任何认知相悖，是灼人的，狂热的，激烈的，他捏在李洋右边胸脯上的手被扣住，又松开了，细长的手指捉着他的往下引，去碰一个又暖又湿的地方，而姐姐那只手就挪开，覆在他硬胀的部位上摸索，……他昏昏沉沉地喘气，这样的纾解与自己不同，与岳老师不同，好像李洋就是知道他现在最渴望什么，所以一点都不吝啬地全部给他。于是卜凡也知道她要同样的回报。  
他熟悉师姐的身体，背得下她身体的所有围度和尺码，甚至知道她用什么方法做比基尼除毛，但唯独他手指进入的地方是最陌生的，也是最亲密的。他在这个吻中偷偷睁开眼，师姐难得脸颊飞着红晕，连细长的眼角都是粉红的，像醉了。他也像醉了。或许这都不是真的，他的手指往里面送，好烫，好窄，要慢慢的，要轻轻按按，这样两根手指都可以没进去了。李洋覆在他上面撸动的手顿了一下，他们停止这个吻，卜凡觉得自己要说点什么，可李洋腰身颤着，利落的黑色短发遮住脸颊，突然把额头埋在他肩窝里，匀几下呼吸，又闷闷地说，“有套吗？”  
……卜凡凡床边当然没有套！李洋想了一下又说，“我去我房间拿。”  
可是不行，他不同意，他觉得自己放不开姐姐了，好像他离开她会冷死，他们的皮肤必须要贴在一起。卜凡着急地说“不是……”李洋抓着他的肩又要骂人，“你可不能跟他们一样，小凡……”

等等等等下！！  
昨晚夜店李洋塞进他裤兜里的套，他没用——他们用的是岳老师家的。卜凡赶紧解释，“我那个裤子……”他转头看见就一把抓过来，急哄哄地掏，几枚亮闪闪的不同颜色散落在枕头上，又愣住，“……你想要哪个？”  
李洋扑哧笑了，慢吞吞地故意吊着他，“这个比较薄…那个润滑多一点，小熊包装可爱吧？”她甚至捏过一个来解释，“这个有透明质酸，保湿的。我之前给你的那个面膜……”  
卜凡一下抢过来要撕开，又笨手笨脚没成功，李洋笑得眼睛都眯起来，“知道什么叫男女分工吗，”她握住卜凡两只手围在腰上，自己捏着小包装，“这个时候该我帮你。一会儿好好表现，”她轻轻推了一下卜凡，让他躺倒在床上，然后往前坐了一下，那点体重轻飘飘的，“可别只有size，不好用啊。”

……事实证明size本身已经很难了。套子上有润滑，但那好像并不够，卜凡撑着上身看洋姐跪着慢慢往下坐，但刚没入一点点马上又皱着眉离开，反反复复试探着。他即使还没怎么熟悉那个器官，也知道这样对他是远远不够的，只是卜凡凡内心还有一点怕洋姐，一点点，他小声问，“要不我来吧？”  
李洋停下动作，自上而下地低着头看他，黑色短发从耳后垂下来遮住半张脸，卜凡心跳咚咚咚，快要决心道歉的时候李洋突然俯下身来，甜暖的双乳贴住他，捧着他下巴在侧脸亲一下。  
“小凡真乖。”  
诶——卜凡当女模的时候可很少听到洋姐夸奖的！洋姐不爱夸卜凡凡，也不爱夸别人，服表老师请她帮忙指导大二学生作业，她都斜坐在沙发椅上，脚尖勾着高跟鞋挑挑，从来只指错处，针针见血的。现在他被夸乖啦，他要飘了，卜凡挂着很得意的笑亲回去，抱着学姐翻身压下去，吻着她的时候觉得自己像个真正的大男孩儿，能负责任那种，虽然这或许只是一时冲动。可是洋姐太美了，从来是一种可望不可即的傲美，他亲她高挺的鼻梁，游戏一样跟她碰碰鼻尖，然后征求同意，很正式地，“我要，那个，”他的手指握住洋姐细韧的大腿往外推，“行……行吗？”李洋憋着笑在他腰上掐一把，“好好伺候你洋姐吧。”

卜凡嘴上不说，但心里还是要偷偷比较的。他知道不对，但以这样的男性身体亲密地与洋姐在一起时，他也忍不住想，女孩子那里和男孩子那里完、完全不一样。卜凡凡“唔”了一下，忍不住用力闭上眼睛，往里狠狠拱了一下。他有点惊奇，在昨夜经历了那样一场性事以后，这体验简直又新鲜又刺激。他简直有点忍不住想开口告诉李洋，女孩子和男孩子是不一样的，洋姐你知道吗？女孩子是、是软软的，又很柔韧的，又很热……他忍不住想把一切新鲜的、不一样的体验都去跟李洋分享，和以前一样。然而一睁开眼，他看见李洋脸色红红的，一丝额发被汗水濡湿了粘在额头，一双眼睛半失神地看着天花板，或者什么都没有看，只是把视线融化在虚无的空气中，她丰润的下唇被咬过，带着一点赤红的咬痕，微微露出一点雪白的贝齿。洋姐的表情看起来像在忍着痛苦，又像忍着极端的快乐，她整个人从身体到眼神都是湿漉漉的，唇间呼出的不是空气而是粉色带着糖果香气的甜腻气泡，喷在他皮肤上立刻破灭，带着小小的“啵”声和细微的电流。  
哎…姐姐啊。  
他第一次见到洋姐的这种样子。即使从前作为她学妹总被护着，这也是第一次。洋姐身上永远带着一点生人勿近的冰霜，无论是对同校的男生还是在T台上，就连维护卜凡凡也永远要带着三分嫌弃。卜凡没有过姐姐，他只有一个哥哥，不知道是不是所有的姐姐都这样；他甚至偷偷想过洋姐在和她前男友相处时是不是也很冷的，很锐利，很酷，毕竟他难以想象一米八几的洋姐窝在前男友怀里小鸟依人的样子。  
现在他知道了，但不是他以为的那样。  
姐姐皱起的眉和轻张的嘴唇比任何撒娇都叫人心痒。他看着李洋失焦的眼睛随着自己的一记狠撞瞬间睁大，瞳孔却紧紧地缩了一下，突然从心底深处升起一股奇怪的得意感，随即又为这种感情而有些羞耻，几乎是充满歉意地去亲吻她的嘴角。  
洋姐有气无力地抬起手来，打了他一下：“……你要真是个男的，我就得骂你了。”  
他近乎厚颜无耻地在里面搅动了一下，用讨好的口气问：“是骂我吗？姐姐不爽吗？不喜欢吗？”  
李洋被撑得难受，忍不住“嗯”了一声，声音过于娇媚了一点，脸上又觉得挂不住。“你……你这个……”  
她想说“驴”，又觉得是不是在小凡面前说这个不大好，但再一想自己拿学妹当纯情少女可纯情少女那玩意儿还在自己身体里横冲直撞，又觉得自己简直是个二，请下神来不会送，一时间竟不知是骂好还是……还是……  
……算了，好汉不吃眼前亏。  
李洋只好软下来，带着三分讨饶三分可怜，手指抚摩着他的喉结小声说：“你自己什么尺寸你自己不知道是不是？轻点儿小凡，洋姐…姐姐受不了……唔！”  
卜凡凡又顶了一下。  
这下她可以确定学妹是故意的了。怎么胯下长了这么一根玩意儿，原来那个又单纯又乖巧的小学妹也变得这么坏……还是岳明辉的过错？  
妈的，都怪岳明辉。  
也许是这一下叫得确实有点痛意，卜凡凡慢下来了，轻轻地、浅浅地低头去吻她的锁骨，厚厚的下唇揉着她肩膀上一枚小小的痣。  
“……姐姐。”卜凡凡低声叫。李洋没理他，脸偏到一边去，眼角晕开一点泛红。  
“……姐姐！”卜凡凡又叫。李洋还是没理他，甚至把眼睛都闭起来了。  
她是有点不好意思的，明明是自己开口要的，是她主动的，是她自己把学妹逼到了墙角上，几乎是半哄半劝地把学妹脱了个精光。但受不了的也确实是她。  
——这哪里是亚洲人的尺寸！开头她没想过这么多，有一多半是抱着猎奇的心态。直到那玩意儿开始往里顶她才觉出不对劲：这、这玩意儿，哪是个器官，分明是个凶器！  
她一开始咬着牙忍下来了，觉着岳老师一个男的都能、能……按说女性器官怎么不得比、比……更有柔韧度？但是那玩意儿顶进来是一回事，开始动又是一回事。开始只是觉得涨、撑得有点痛，后来觉得身体内部有个部位不、不太好，她意识到那里很可能是宫颈的时候只觉得毛骨悚然，伸手一摸那东西还有一小节在外头，顿时觉得这回是真要了亲命了！  
可惜这时候叫卜凡凡停下来，又由不得她了。  
男性版本的卜凡凡真是又大又沉，把她压在床上，推也推不开，挣也挣不脱，死皮赖脸地用胸膛挤住她，把脸埋在她的肩窝里，去咬她的耳垂。  
听见他在自己耳边哼哼唧唧地小声叫着“姐姐、姐姐”，李洋又心软了。  
……李洋你这个傻逼。她骂自己。

姐姐真的哭了。姐姐眼泪还没掉下来就像被烧干了，腾腾而起的无形热气熨着他的眼睛，让他慢下来，在李洋的睫毛上轻轻吻着。温柔是有回报的，隔着冈本那层薄膜他也能感受到有那么一处肉壁略微比其他地方粗糙一些。他慢慢地抽出来一点，又慢慢送进去，试图用那个圆润的头部尽可能多地在上面摩擦。很快他就感觉到李洋的腰软下来，整个身体都软下来，咬着的嘴唇里发出的声音也从沉重的吸气变成了带着一点媚意的轻哼。他知道就是那儿了，女孩儿总知道女孩儿最想要什么。  
男人都是笨蛋吗？秘密就在那儿，答案也就在那儿，但是他们都不会去找。他略微抬起身子一点，把洋姐的手臂摆到她头顶，看着身下的女孩儿像化成一滩春水般眯着眼睛任他施为的样子，修长的手臂放在脸侧，放在柔顺的、短短的黑发旁边，像两段脆生生、白嫩嫩的藕节。  
他用手掌覆住姐姐的胸，小巧的乳房在手掌中，随着他的动作漾起一点点涟漪，中间有两粒硬硬的又柔柔的东西俏生生地啄着他的手心。他比洋姐高太多了，想要亲到那两粒必须就弓起背。这个姿势有点费力但是值得，当他用舌尖把它们卷进口中的时候洋姐发出了猫一样尖而细的啜泣声。  
他感觉到自己被夹得很紧，那里又软又硬，两种完全不同的特质反而奇特地糅合在一起，像某种果实的内壁，丰满又多汁，带着无穷的濡湿的粘腻水汽，又酸又甜的新鲜的腥气。他感觉到洋姐也开始配合着他的动作，向他下身送上自己，用肉壁里被紧紧咬住的那一环去摩擦自己……他又抬起头来看着姐姐，姐姐的目光已经溃散了，所以那不是在取悦他。  
洋姐的手想往下伸。不行，坏女孩儿，不可以。  
卜凡凡的暴虐感又被激发出来，哪怕你要，也只能由我来给。他捉住洋姐的手，不让她去抚慰那个冒出头来的小小的芽儿，沉下腰来狠命往里一送。他知道自己顶到了什么，让李洋几乎哭出声来，他咬住在空气中震颤的舌尖，把她的尖叫都吞进自己的喉咙，一下又一下往里面狠狠地凿进去，又密又急，连床架都响起来，而姐姐紧紧攥起手指，断断续续地哼着，像被狂风掀起的木质吊铃。汗水，抚摸，吻与火花交相混杂，他不想慢下来，也慢不下来，很快就感觉到洋姐两条长腿用力攀住了自己的腰，像是要把自己绞死一样地死命夹着，手臂也抱住他的肩膀，那里开始收缩，整个人都开始抖，抖得像在暴风雨中瑟缩的一片叶子。他懂的，所以他没停，焦躁与狂热占领了他，卜凡低声问，弄得舒服吗姐姐？好像回答似的，一阵热流铺天盖地地浇过来，把他淹没了……  
李洋像只虾米一样地弓着背，像溺水的人一样死死地抱住他不放。高潮来临时她反而是安静的，任凭一个小小的宇宙在身体内部炸开、爆裂、坍缩，高潮像超新星爆发一样洗刷掉所有意识，只留下一片耀眼的白光停留在她紧闭眼眶的黑暗视野中。  
卜凡配合地一动不动，只是用力把自己送到最深处，让李洋绞紧、绞紧、再绞紧，最后李洋像放手了，大汗淋漓地在他身下软成一滩，只有还紧紧咬住他的内壁还在急促地收缩着。这感觉实在过于美妙，卜凡凡必须咬紧牙关才能抵御住一泄如注的欲望。  
他又慢慢地动了起来。  
李洋是真的受不了了，高潮过一次的内壁像是刚刚长出新皮的伤口，柔嫩又敏感，最细微的摩擦也能引发里面被动地痉挛。她用力推卜凡，“不行……！你等等……哎呀……不行！”  
卜凡凡用了点蛮力一下子把她抱起来，李洋惊呼一声，本能地抱紧，后背一下子贴到墙壁，被冰得叫了出来。  
她从惊慌中回过神来才发现，自己被他整个压在了墙上，腿却被反折在胸前，压在卜凡凡肩头。  
很快她就发现这个姿势的用意：她的腰与臀整个是被架空的，没有半点可以借力的支点。

在挑逗学妹之前，李洋错误地估计了一个已经发泄过两次的小处男的体力。她头一次处在这样一个不上不下的体位里，过去的性经验完全无法发挥任何作用，连谄媚地套弄一下那里以求对方能加速射精都做不到，刚刚高潮过一次又被唤起敏感度的内壁无法放松，只能被动地推挤着那个大到吓人的尺寸，在里面缓慢地搅动着。  
……没错。死丫头。她在心里骂。果然女人最了解女人，这个死丫头……知道搅动永远比抽插更有效。而她亲自监督着练出来的腰力正在让她自作自受地体验逐渐被唤起的快感。  
她连骂人的力气都没了，何况舌尖被卜凡凡含在嘴里吮吸着，只能从喉咙里挤出一点窒息般地呻吟。  
卜凡凡终于放开她的嘴唇，用指尖蘸取了一点她嘴角渗出的口水。  
“洋姐，你现在看起来好美……”  
“死丫头……”李洋咬牙切齿。  
卜凡凡的嘴角甚至挂了一点坏笑，呢喃般地在她耳边撒娇：“是姐姐教得好呀……”  
湿润的手指伸到她胸前，恶作剧地捻动她的乳头，李洋的半边胳膊瞬间酥麻了，从肩膀开始泛起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。“……别！让、让姐姐歇口气好不好……”  
“……不好。”  
卜凡咬着她的脖子，用犬齿轻轻擦过颈部纤细的血管。  
那只手伸了下去，剥开已经湿到不行的唇瓣，找到那一点。

这一瞬间李洋只觉得全部的感官都已经丧失了，瘫软的躯体仿佛是一朵束手无策的花，只能任凭一只蜜蜂钻进去，在里面肆意地打滚、吸食那些花蜜，用圆滚滚的、毛绒绒的躯体蘸取花粉。她想缩起来可是退无可退，世界坍缩成花蕊那小小的一点，这时她倒宁愿卜凡凡快一点、狠一点。她听见耳边有个尖细又颤抖的声音在喊“用力”，过了一会儿才发现那是自己的声音。  
……痛快点吧，给个痛快的吧。  
她脚背都绷直了，二次高潮来得实在过于缓慢，漫长地她想哭、想叫，想在无尽的快感里死过去一会儿也成。  
她在朦胧中感觉到自己被放下来，又被顶起来，自己跨坐在男人身上，两腿跪坐在他身侧。  
……好的，现在可以了。她感觉自己两腿又软又酥，从腿中间延绵出来那么多、那么多电流一样的快感，却是缓慢地从那里向四肢、向骸骨中蔓延。她看见自己颤抖的指尖在学妹结实的胸肌上泛白，而一双手又探了过来，静止地覆在她胸前，让她自己在上下起伏中去蹭过掌心。  
……是她自己在颠弄着。她怎么还会有力气？  
二次高潮像是缓慢上升的海平面，也像一扇缓慢关闭的门，门后是毫无意识的官能世界，甚至谈不上快乐，只有欲望、欲望、欲望、欲望……以及最后的释放。

……原来真的和死一次差不多了。  
最后她瘫在卜凡身上喘气的时候这么想。  
……这死丫头最好是射了，老娘真的没力气再来一次了。

 

卜凡躺着顺气，抬手把纸巾带着盒子都拽过来，在自己身上胡擦一通，又抽几张递给洋姐，想了想，真诚地问：“我还行吗？”  
李洋还没缓过来，攥着纸巾半天才有气无力地说了句：“……你可闭嘴吧。”  
卜凡想了想，有点不服气地侧过身面对她：“我又没练过。”  
李洋没搭话，他们就这样面对面地侧躺着，静静地沉默了一会儿。屋子里很亮，当时李洋给他这间采光最好的，窗帘还不能完全遮光，那是他俩刚搬进来交完房租，一块儿在小市场买的八十块钱的格子布。  
卜凡凑近一点，闭起眼睛：“要是我变不回去呢，姐姐。”  
他自说自话：“那我能做男模。我也高……但是这个男模太新了，别说毕业院校，连个实习经历都没有。”卜凡有点委屈，睫毛湿湿的，“以前都白练了，好像半辈子白过了，你知道吗洋姐。”  
他的嘴唇抿起来，又松开了。“有点儿害怕。”  
没有回应，但是他鼻子酸酸的，压抑着眼泪，更不敢睁开眼睛，怕被洋姐发现。他呼出一口气，含着下巴又往前面靠了一点，额头好像抵到了洋姐那边的枕头，才轻轻地、小小声地说：“我睡了啊。”  
也不知道过了多久，卜凡好像听到，也好像没有，洋姐嘁一声，像在笑他，可他的背被轻拍着，“怕什么。”李洋低低地说，“变不回去，你洋姐养着。”

 

-

 

话虽如此，第二天早上李洋是被卜凡凡喜大普奔的喊声吵醒的，一睁眼就看见卜凡凡捏着自己终于变回来的胸在床上蹦跶，又哭又笑地叫：“洋姐！洋姐！我变回来了！不用你养了！”  
看来对国航许愿还真他妈挺邪的。李洋慢吞吞从床上坐起来，有几分不死心地摸了一把她的胸，还揉了两下，低头呆愣愣地看着自己的手，仿佛在回味那触感似的，最后有点失望地“切”了一声。“……好吧，确认了。”  
“……确认什么？”  
“……老娘还是直的。”李洋一头栽回床上，把被子团成卷儿拢回身上，一脚把她踹到地上，“赶紧去洗澡上课！顺便帮我签到！”

李洋果不其然地翘课翘了一早上。她洗完澡出来的时候洋姐在被子里睡得昏天黑地，她也没那个脸皮去叫，胡乱抓了抓头发就去学校了。  
第二节英语课上完，岳老师在走廊里叫住她。卜凡凡原本以为再次在学校里遇到岳老师是个很尴尬的场面，谁知岳老师比她更尴尬，也不知这份儿尴尬来自于何处，抬眼看她好几次都没张开嘴，最后红着耳朵尖儿盯着她的鞋，期期艾艾地说：“……那、那个，卜同学，你、你是不是有个哥哥？”  
“有啊。”卜凡凡从棒棒糖的空隙里含混不清地回答。  
“……真的？！”岳老师抬起头来，眼睛都放光了。  
“嗯。”卜凡凡叼着棒棒糖用力点头，“在深圳当码农，还没到四十就老担心自己秃头，我侄子快三岁了，都会打酱油了。”  
岳老师的目光瞬间熄灭了。  
“岳老师你打听这个干嘛？”卜凡凡清白无辜的大眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
“……没什么。”岳老师有气无力地挥挥手，干笑了一声，“下堂课见。”  
“老师再见！”

十九岁的少女吧嗒吧嗒跑过走廊的脚步声像一阵清风，心里充满了得意。  
现在轮到谁害相思病了？  
这才是报复！

 

卜凡凡拎着外卖，哼着小曲儿拿钥匙开门，看李洋的卧室还是关着门，对里面喊道：“洋姐！给你打包了爆肚！”  
里面还是没动静，她推门进去，对着床上那团被子叫：“再不吃就凉啦！”

三秒钟之后那盒爆肚在地板上摔得汤汁飞溅。

卜凡凡目瞪口呆地看着一个黑发男青年从被子里缓缓爬出来，带着满脸熟悉的起床气，眯着熟悉的细长丹凤眼，暴躁地挠着后脑勺。

 

毕竟，国航从来不准时呀。


End file.
